On My Way To You
by sellynesslea
Summary: How can a simple trip change everything ?


Chapter 1

* * *

_When my head tells me "no"_  
_My heart tells me "go"_  
_So I'm hitting the road_

* * *

"Are you sure about this ,Zoe ?" Gigi said to her friend entering in JFK.

"Yes. I'm getting married in one month and I can't do that without my dad." Zoe responded pushing her suitcase behind her.

"Can you just call him and tell him he has to come."

"I can't manage to have him on the phone. He is in the middle of one island of Australia, Bathurst Island or something."

"And they don't have the telephone there ?"

"Apparently not. He is in this village, lost in the middle of nowhere."

"What is your dad doing there ?"

"Doctors Without Borders sent him. He has to treat some kids's hearts."

"Be careful, alright ?" Gigi stated taking Zoe in her arms.

"Don't worry. I'm a doctor who's looking for another doctor. I'll be home in a week."

"Say the name of the island again."

"Bathurst Island."

"I will pray for you." Gigi said saracastically putting her hand on Zoe's shoulder with a sympathetic smile.

"You don't believe in God."

"I start today."

* * *

Zoe boarded on the plane and sat at her seat. It didn't take long before someone sat next to her. It was a tall blond man. She looked at him and smiled politely.

"Hi. I'm Wade." He greeted.

"Hi." He replied before went back to her magazine. She was in this plane to convince her father to come to her wedding, not to make friends. The plane took off and Zoe felt her neighbor was writhing. "Can you stop please ?"

"What ?"

"This. Moving around. It's becoming really annoying."

"Sorry but planes are not my favorite things."

"Are you scared ?"

"No. It's just not safe."

"Actually it's more safe than cars."

"Who said that ?"

"It's known." She sighed. "You should have taken some anxiety pills. If you do a panic attack I can't give to you some valium, I don't have any."

"You're a doctor or something ?"

"Yes, I'm a surgeon."

"Well, if I die, I know that someone could try to safe my life." He said with a smile.

"You won't die. Trust me."

"So, where do go ?" He proposed.

"Sorry but I'm not here to chat."

"Come on. We're gonna be stuck here together for hours. What did you plan ? Read your magazine. Plus I'm less anxious since I'm talking to you. Leastwise, you have to support me to Dubai."

"Why should I start ?"

"I can go first. But tell me at least your name."

She sighed. "Zoe. Doctor Zoe Hart."

"Nice to meet you."

"So, if you want to talk. Talk. Tell me about you, Wade."

"I'm from a small town, BlueBell in Alabama. I'm a bartender and I'm going to Australia to go scuba diving. Your turn."

"You're coming all the way to Australia just to dive."

"I never had the chance to go somewhere. Now I could leave, I preferred to go as far as I could."

"It's insane."

"You don't do crazy things Doctor Hart ?"

"Considered my therapy bills, I already have enough craziness in my life."

"When I said 'crazy' I didn't mean in that sense. I meant spontaneous or impulsive things."

"No I'm not a unprompted person."

"I hope your fiancé is because your life is gonna be super boring."

"How do you know I'm engaged ?"

"Your ring." Wade said pointing her finger.

"Oh. Right." Zoe replied shyly playing with her ring.

"So where do you go ?"

"In a island next to Australia. I'm going to look for my father."

"Is he missing ? Has he been kidnaped ?"

"No. He is a heart surgeon. He has been sent by an organization to treat some kids in a village. I'm going to tell him when I'm getting married and hope he could be there."

"He can't find time to marry his daughter ?"

"He's a big doctor, very popular." She said annoyed.

"Be a surgeon is a family thing, isn't it ?"

"King of. Now I would love to read my magazine in peace and for your anxiety, sleep a little it would help." Zoe said taking back her magazine in her hands.

"As you wish doc." Wade responded closing his eyes.

They slept successively until they arrived in Dubai, United Arab Emirates. They went to separate ways and waited two never-ending hours to have their connection to Darwin, Australia. Zoe found herself sitting right next to Arab businessman talking nonstop, on his phone. She regretted in that moment the bartender from Alabama. She found him later no far aways from her seat, talking with the man next to him and she could swear for one second he looked at her and smiled.

* * *

When the plane landed in Darwin, Zoe took the bus to the port where the boat which took her to her father should go.

"What do you mean by the boat will take me to Bathurst Island only in five days ?" Zoe said irritated

"I'm saying there's not a lot people who wants to go. There is just two or three crossings per week. And you need an authorization to go." The chef of the port answered.

"I do have it. What can I do if I don't want to wait ?"

"You can rent a boat."

"Do I look like I know how to drive a boat ?"

"I'm sorry, this is only options. There is an hotel no far away. You should go and have some rest."

"I don't want to. I want to find my father who is in this stupid island."

"All you can do is to wait."

"Patience is nit my best quality."

"I'm sorry I can't help you. Goodbye madam." The chef of the port said walking away.

Zoe sighted. She looked around and caught sight of Wade, loaded his stuff in a boat. She decided to walk towards him.

"Hi." She said as he turned around.

"Hi."

"This is funny that I find you here."

"Yeah." Wade responded suspicious.

"Look. The boat which was supposed to take me to the Bathurst Island leaves in five days. I can't wait until then. I was wondering if you can drive me there ?"

"You can't drive a boat ?"

"No."

"I don't know. What do I win ?"

"The satisfaction that you helped a woman who really really needed your help."

"I'm not the hero type."

"Please." Zoe said with a puppy face. "I will pay for everything : the renting and the gas."

Wade sighed. "Alright. Just change your shoes." He said pointing her heels.

"Why ?"

"I don't think this kind of shoes are appropriated for a boat trip."

"Fine." She stated getting on board. "And thank you."


End file.
